russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC turns 54
February 22, 2014 Despite the network in which the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry, The Kapnioy Network IBC-13 has been able to maintain a secure and stable talents and masses in the business. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a pioneer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. IBC introduced such first as the non-top all-Filipino programming generations. The first to use the nationwide satellite broadcast to became a truly national network, IBC has 15 TV stations located in 15 cities, 15 TV relay and translator stations and 15 other population centers in the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and 25 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago. As the Kapinoy network who brought us such classic TV shows as TODAS, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Tarzan, Eh Kasi Babae, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Hapi House, Loveliness, Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, Sitak ni Jack, Sic O'Clock News, among others, IBC aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-services to the public. Today, it is the home network of the number of the popular, top-rated and multi-awarded programs: Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, KapinoyLand, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA. Just recently, two of IBC's primetime shows won six of the highest awards given by a world-community organization- the 10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 as IBC won as The Students' Choice of TV Network award alogn with the Best Station Stations are: Anak TV Seal Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, PMPC Star Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, among others. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief won Student's Choice of Comedy Program Stars. Maya Loves Sir Chief in Student's Choice of Comedy Program. One of the most consistent nominees and winners, almost every year, is the phenomenal hit reality show Born to be a Superstar as Student's Choice of Reality Show. The Kapinoy Network's generation of leaders like Jose Avellana, the chairman of the network continues to usher IBC into the global landscape, as a provider of entertainment and information to the broaded market. Boots Anson-Roa, president and chief executive officer (CEO), said the Kapinoy network will now maintain its present Filipino programming arming Channel 13 to fight as well in the ratings game, she will prove that quality shows in rate too and make revenues as it representing the all-Filipino programming. "Our first priority is to institute much-needed structural changes in the network and ready able to meet larger challenges. Also, to give televiewers and advertisers what they rightly deserve such as programming and service that is people-oriented and anchored on much improved News and Current Affairs program," says Boots. IBC's strength lies in its inventory of programs based on the Filipino produced primetime programming materials which was conceptualized n the 70's and 80's. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding succss which later on became a major marketing ploy in attracting advertisers when it stated that the network gives prime importance to the bottom line over quality of the shows. "While do we have aversion to producing our own local programs, realities dictate in this program will cost much more than afford it, tap the services of the top stars and talents as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant channels. Those that are free (from the movie outfits) charge excessively affordable talent fees that recovered through TV broadcast," she says. "While making profit is very important to The Kapinoy Network like in any other business, a limit to what we will do for ratings and revenues." In the interview conducted by the INQUIRER with IBC to produce the value-ridden and quality shows. Boots, who has been in the business and took over the president and CEO since July 1998, said her basic plans or the network include protecting, preserving and enhancing the interest of the network. She stressed on implementing structural changes within the company when the television superstars of today's most bankable TV, music, concert and movie stars, to tomorrow's biggest bets for stardom. Meanwhile, executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz continues to break new grounds in the industry, when with his inimitable genius in setting trends in TV programming. Together, they are steering IBC into the future century media giant when the same heart and soul. THE KAPINOY NETWORK Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or IBC, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its vaired programs celebrates its 54th anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. From its inauspicious beginnings, IBC has grown into a phenomenal growth in the TV industry today-15 TV stations located in six cities, 15 TV relay and translator stations and 15 other population centers in the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and 28 radio stations as DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ, Wave 915 and Kapinoy FM 107.9 strategically spread out over the archipelago. Viewed from any perspective, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable magnitude, attitude and scale. That growth can rightfully be attributed to a work ethic guided by a fine sense for balanced programming, an openness for innovative and creative core ideas, and a stable for talent discovery and development in the Golden Age of Philippine Television. On the 54th anniversary of IBC, the trops of man and women whose collective effort has made the network what it is today braces for opportunities that the future network will offer. They stand confidently in the dawn of a new and more competitive age, driven by a commitment for merit and excellence. Avellana decided to shift The Kapinoy Network to broadcasting via satellite, so that the entire country would be able to watch the same program simultaneously. Satellite broadcasting in cheap, costing $10 million a year. The satellite broadcasts were a resounding success. With them, IBC could give advertisers more coverage and more value for money. The nationwide satellite broadcasts further strengthened hold on the top spot. By 2014, IBC had recovered. The network's programs consistently drew an average of 24-24% of the audience in Metro Manila. In the provinces, its dominance was even more pronounced, with 50% of the market. IBC became an integral part of most Filipino viewers' lives. The Kapinoy Network went public at the Philippine Stock Exchange, the first Philippine network to do so. It has also engaged in other entertainment and information-related businesses like cinema, recording and post-production. The Far Eastern Economic Review regularly included IBC among its list of Asia's top 200 companies; Asian Business considered it one of Asia's Most Admired Companies. Its managers, headed by chairman Jose Avellana, were widely recognized as some of the savviest in the country. He brought in programming whiz and IBC veteran Lito Ocampo Cruz and set him to work his magic touch. The Kapinoy Network also broke new ground with news. IBC began to establish its presence with the introduction of innovative mass-based programming in an area when foreign canned shows dominated the boob tube and sports programming. Leading the engineering of its programming is Express Balita, the station's primetime newscast which revolutionized the treatment of news programs, hitting the very core of the Filipino audience in the glory days. Express Balita starts at 6:30pm newscast anchored by the formidable news anchors Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar in the evening audience and the late-night news broadcast News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. With this and their current affairs programs such as Report Kay Boss!, Forum ni Randy, Good Take, Kakami Mo Ang Batas, Snooky and Bitag, IBC proved that it could make the news and current affairs programs under the Media ng Bayan, both a ratings hit and a profit center. IBC's re-launch this 2014 as The Kapinoy Network proved to be a smart move as the Superstar Network. The network gained the viewership ratings landed with a speed that astonished everyone. From the number 1 station from 1975 to 1988, a position ranked since 1996 is now catapulted to the number 3 spot thanks to the PBA and NBA basketball games, all the top 25 slots in the ratings game were the top-rating primetime programs, like Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar and Sunday Sinemaks. On its 54 years of being ahead in the broadcast curve, IBC continues to make history, not only in the TV industry but also across all other entertainment and media related platforms, Today, IBC is the Philippine multimedia conglomerate with platforms in TV, radio, cable television, motion picture production, music recording, internet and magazine publishing, uniquely positioned to offer its clients unparalleled opportunities in advertising and cross promotion. More importantly, IBC's original, innovative and creative core intact content has made these platforms number three in their respective fields. Happy Birthday Kapinoy and congratulations for being the undisputed No. 3 TV station in the Philippines in that short period of time. Keep on improving, keep on giving us different TV shows and keep shaking our TV viewing habits!. Part of your 54th year birthday celebration last Saturday at the Tent in Glorietta 3, Ayala Center, Makati. Celebrities, food and drinks were overflowing. IBC also had numerous on-air and online promos, events, concerts and organized an Anniversary party entitled I Love Kapinoy 54 last February 22 at Glorietta 3 Park Tent, and an IBC 54th Birthday Kiddie Party on February 24 today at the SM North Edsa. Local television viewing has become more exciting since the launching of IBC last March 1, 1960. It has emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly and shook Pinoy TV with unique and innovative programs that offer the best in Philippine entertainment. Now celebrating its Happy 54 Year with top-rating programs like Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar which are all doing well at the ratings, The Kapinoy Network has all the fitting reasons to mark its anniversary through a month-long celebration. IBC boasts of a full load of events, activities, concerts and special offerings this month. IBC celebrated its fifty-fourth year anniversary with new program these include Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, CelebrityDATCom, Dingdong n' Lani, Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, SpongeBob SqquarePants, TreseBella's first offering The Two Sides of Ana and Only Me and You, IBC’s Red Carpet Premiere of ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie and the Disney movie Muppets Most Wanted on March 20 and 22. The Kapinoy Network has also been presenting back-to-back special episodes of Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, KapinoyLand, APO Tanghali Na!, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S. Kids, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, your favorite IBC superstars, plus their fans and supporters are coming together for the I Love Kapinoy 54 - Anniversary Party to be held tomorrow (February 25) at 6 p.m. at the Glorietta 3 Park Tent, and at IBC 54 Birthday Kiddie Party last February 24, Saturday, 10 a.m. at the Active Fun Play and Party Center at SM North Edsa. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and celebrities of IBC superstars like Joey de Leon, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Mutya Orquia and Abby Bautista, APO Hiking Society, Onemig Bondoc, the country's finest singers are Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, hottest teen stars of Kapinoy Talent Center discoveries Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Liza Soberano, the G-Force Dancers and he PBA and NBA players, the KapinoyLand mascots and puppets and TODAS Kids cast, Drew Arellano, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar to name a few, the Philippine All Stars, plus president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa with Mr. Kapinoy as they do the storytelling on Saturday for the kids who will get to blow the IBC Happy 54 Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, IBC-13 shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning.